Mario and Luigi Featuring Wario and Waluigi
by nld200xy
Summary: The king of Choco Kingdom has bought out the mushroom kingdom and the Mario Brothers have two days to fix this mess. All the while, Wario and Waluigi have found a treasure map. Will their paths meet? Will all turn out well? Read and find out.


Mario and Luigi: Featuring Wario and Waluigi

Disclaimer: I do not own the Mario characters in this fanfic.

Side note: As is the rule with all Mario and Luigi games, Mario and Luigi won't actually speak much, but it will be implied that they are talking. Also, there are some gags I put in there that only those who played the games would understand.

We begin our story in a land known as the Mushroom kingdom. Here, many odd beings lived, most notably the toads, odd beings that wore mushroom caps atop their heads. The ruler of this kingdom was none other than Princess Peach Toadstool, a beautiful young woman with a kind heart.

On this day, Peach had called the kingdom officials for a very important meeting. Arriving for the meeting was her guardian, Toadsworth. He was an old toad who had always been overprotective of the princess. Since her birth, he had always worried about bad things befalling her, and with the number of times she had been kidnapped over the past, who could blame him?

Many others from the mushroom kingdom had gathered together as the door to the meeting hall opened up. Toadsworth glared at the man entering. What a smug creature he was. This man was an odd being of sorts. His entire body was red and a tad pudgy. He wore the typical garments of a royal, crown and all, and had a black bushy moustache. This man was none other than Gundo, king of the Choco Kingdom, one of the Mushroom Kingdom's rivals.

The man noticed all the unwelcome looks he had received and grinned smugly, taking a seat as Peach stood up, bowing gracefully while saying, "It is an honor to have you here, King Gundo."

"It seems you're the only one who agrees," the king replied as Toadsworth folded his arms muttering, "He's right about that, the old cad."

Gundo had actually heard that but ignored Toadsworth's insult as he looked at Peach saying, "Surely, you must be curious as to why I arranged this meeting."

"As a matter of fact, I am," Peach replied, "I thought you hated us."

"Well, yes, I do," the chubby king replied as he pulled a slip of paper out of his pocket, "I simply came here to show you all a little something."

The king slowly handed the slip of paper over to the princess who looked over the words before gasping. Toadsworth quickly snatched it from the girl, his eyes going wide as he placed his hands against his heart, falling out of his seat while the slip of paper landed on his face.

"What does it say?" asked one of the royal guards as Peach blinked and said, "According to this paper, King Gundo has legally bought the deed to the Mushroom Kingdom."

Panic arose within the meeting hall as Gundo chuckled before saying, "It cost me my entire fortune, but it's official, I have indeed bought out your kingdom."

With that, the chubby man got up from his seat and headed toward the exit, but before taking his leave, he folded his hands behind his back saying, "You have two more days until I gain official ownership of the kingdom. I hope you can find a new home by then, but don't get your hopes up. After all, you have to hand seventy-five percent of your funds over to me."

Peach looked over the form again and blinked before gulping. It was all true. Gundo had signed a deal with the head staff that ran every kingdom in the world. This meant she would have to move and all of her subjects would have no choice but to work for Gundo. What was a poor princess to do?

We now take you to the pad of the two heroes of the mushroom kingdom, Mario and Luigi. Both were plumbers but had more than enough skill to fight evil in all its forms. Luigi was a tall man with a short moustache and a green outfit. Mario was shorter than his brother but had a bigger moustache. Despite being shorter, though, Mario was the older of the two and was more well-known.

Both were sitting down to lunch when they heard a knock on the door. Luigi simply turned to it, looked at his plate of macaroni then at Mario who simply shrugged. The younger brother sighed, getting up and walking towards the door. Why was it always him who answered these things?

Upon approaching the door, Luigi slowly opened it as a turtle that stood on two legs simply known as a Koopa wearing a delivery outfit stood there. He gave the man an army salute saying, "I have brought you a very important message from the mushroom kingdom, Mister Mario Sir!"

"Eh?" remarked Luigi as the Koopa cleared his throat saying, "Yes, I am Winston. All the Paratroopas are out sick."

Then looking over the man, he blinked saying, "Wait, you're not Mario. You must be his servant."

Luigi growled, fuming as the turtle's eyes went wide, Winston replying, "Wait, THE Mario Mario has a BROTHER!? You learn something new every day."

With that, the Koopa handed Luigi an envelope and walked back from whence he came as Luigi shrugged, closing the door behind him. Walking back to the table, he noticed that Mario was already finished his lunch and handed the older brother the letter he had received from Winston. Mario quickly opened it up out of curiosity, Luigi picking up a spoonful of macaroni while his eyes went wide.

"LUIGI!!!!" Mario exclaimed as the taller man looked over at him, the spoon in front of his mouth as Mario added, "Let's go!" leaping out of his seat and grabbing Luigi's arm, Luigi screaming while struggling to break free as his bowl precious spoonful of macaroni fell on the floor, the younger brother letting down tears of sadness.

Minutes later, the brothers arrived just in time to see a horrifying sight. A large dragon wearing a turtle shell by the name of King Bowser Koopa stood in front of Peach, but rather than being scared, the princess simply had her hands on her hips and an expression of anger.

"Just what do you think you're doing here, Bowser!?" Peach spat, the Koopa king remarking, "Hey, what kind of Mario fanfic would this be if I didn't try to kidnap you?"

The conversation was soon interrupted as Mario leapt high into the air, planting his feet hard into the back of Bowser's head. The dragon's eyes went wide as he angrily rubbed the back of his head, turning to Mario with anger in his expression.

"I should have known you would arrive to screw things up again!" the dragon king spat as Mario took on a battle stance, Luigi standing in the back as he shrugged and took a seat. When was the last time Mario needed his help for this sort of thing?

Peach was relieved that the plumber had arrived. See, she and Mario were more than just mere acquaintances. Mario was in love with Peach and Peach was in love with Mario. Sadly, the plumber had not yet mustered up the courage to propose marriage, but everyone knew it would happen in due time.

Sadly, Bowser was also in love with the princess, and this had become a tad more obvious in recent years. But unlike Mario who treated Peach like a gentleman would, Bowser instead would often try to force Peach to marry him by kidnapping her on various occasions.

And so the battle began as Bowser opened up his mouth, unleashing a burst of flame towards the plumber. Mario simply leapt over it, once again planting his feet atop the Koopa king's head, Bowser's eyes going wide while the plumber back-flipped away from him, landing perfectly while bowing for the toads watching, who had broke out in heavy applause.

The dragon fumed before shouting, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" unleashing another flame towards Mario.

The Italian was too busy posing to notice the flame coming for him as it hit his butt, the man howling in pain while running around the room before the flame eventually died out. Bowser laughed wickedly as the man glared at him.

But just as the fight was about to continue, Toadsworth made his way over to the two, tapping Mario on the shoulder asking, "Excuse me, Mario, if you don't mind my asking, have you forgotten how to time your jumps to make them more powerful?"

Mario blinked before shaking his head, the old toad nodding while saying, "Oh, of course. I shouldn't have doubted your knowledge of combat at this point."

"HEY, STOP IGNORING ME!!!!" Bowser spat as he held his breath, preparing another flame while Toadsworth asked, "Pardon me, Master Mario, but have you forgotten how to dodge attacks?"

Mario simply glared as Toadsworth laughed nervously, backing off. What a stupid question to ask, especially considering that Mario had indeed dodged the first flame.

Bowser launched another blast of fire at the plumber as he simply leapt over it, landing firmly against the ground as he leapt once more, planting his feet hard into Bowser's skull while the dragon's eyes swirled. But while Mario performed a victory pose for the cheering toads, the Koopa king shook the pain off of his head.

Luigi started to panic, pointing in Mario's direction as the plumber turned to see Bowser's fist raised over the plumber's head. There was no time for the man to respond to this. But just as Bowser lowered it, Peach held out her arms and shouted, "STOP!!!!"

Bowser halted his attack, blinking as the princess marched over to him, pulled out a frying pan and smacked him hard in the side of the face. Tears ran down the king's face as he rubbed his cheek asking, "Where did THAT come from!?"

"Listen, Bowser, I have enough on my plate without you trying to kidnap me again!" the woman spat, Mario and Luigi both awe-struck by all of this.

"You act like this has never happened before," the dragon remarked before stroking his chin asking, "By the way, what do you mean when you say you have enough on your plate?"

Peach sighed and turned to the Mario Brothers saying, "You being here tells me you must have gotten my letter."

The two plumbers nodded, Luigi's stomach growling as he let down tears. He'd missed his lunch because of this whole mess. Nevertheless, everyone ignored his cries of pain while the princess continued.

"See, the king of Choco Kingdom has just bought out the mushroom kingdom," the princess explained, Bowser's eyes going wide as he asked, "Wait, kings can do that?"

"I'm afraid so," Peach stated, turning back to the brothers saying, "We have two days until it becomes official, but luckily, we have a way to stop this."

Toadsworth nodded, pulling out a suitcase saying, "This case here is filled with twenty-five perfect of the kingdom's funds, the only part of our fortune we're allowed to keep. Luckily, until two days pass, Peach is still a princess, therefore we can buy back the kingdom if we want. Fortunately for us, the Choco Kingdom's entire fortune is worth a tad less in Mushroom coins than what we have left. All we have to do is present this money to that sleazebag Gundo and he'll have no choice but to hand the deed back over to us."

Now Mario and Luigi were confused. Sure, this was a state of emergency, but if it was truly this easy, then why were they called upon?

After the two asked that very question, Peach sighed and said, "You see, we would go to the Choco Kingdom by ourselves, but... well..."

"The path there is far too dangerous for the princess," Toadsworth stated, whistling as a group of guards wheeled in a projector, images of vicious-looking creatures appearing on the overhead, Luigi once again panicking, his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

"This is only a single example of the kinds of creatures that reside in the areas leading to the Choco Kingdom," the princess stated, "and I can't fly over all of this in the kingdom's plane since King Gundo now has ownership of it."

Then looking at the two brothers, she held onto each one's hand asking, "Mario, Luigi, will you please deliver the money for us? You are the only ones fit for this job."

Mario leapt into the air, his fist raised as he shouted, "YEAH!!!!" Luigi shaking his head until his older brother gave him a cold stare, Luigi sighing and nodding while saying, "Okay."

Bowser meanwhile stroked his chin, a grin forming as he said, "Give me the briefcase! I'll deliver it myself!"

"Why would you offer to help us, if I may ask?" Toadsworth replied as the dragon simply said, "If that king guy takes over, then Peach here won't be a princess anymore and kidnapping her will be pointless! I refuse to accept that!"

"I'm sorry, Bowser, but your services will not be required," the princess stated as Bowser fumed shouting, "FINE!!!! I DON'T NEED TO SOLVE THIS POLITICALLY!!!! I'LL JUST BEAT HIM UP UNTIL HE AGREES TO GIVE THE DEED BACK!!!!"

As Bowser stomped off, Toadsworth sighed, shaking his head while saying, "As much as I would love for him to do that, I can't help thinking that would only make things worse for us. Marios, you must give this money to that slime ball Gundo before Bowser does something stupid."

With that, Peach handed the suitcase over to the two as they nodded, Peach giving Mario a kiss on the nose before Mario blushed, chuckling while holding the back of his head. And with that, the two were on their way toward the Choco kingdom to buy back Peach's role as ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom.

Meanwhile, in a nearby forest, two odd figures were busy looking for something. One was a fat man wearing yellow. He also had elf-like ears and shoes to match. His nose was big and pink and his moustache pointy. This man was none other than Wario.

The other, a much thinner man, had a much straighter moustache and a purple plumber outfit. His nose was much pointier than his older brother's and his shoes were more of the working kind. This was Waluigi.

While the two looked around for treasure, a bird overhead dropped a piece of paper as it landed hard against Waluigi's face. As the thin man waved his arms around before prying it off, Wario simply laughed at his younger brother's misfortune. See, both Wario and Waluigi were very ill-mannered people and enjoyed the suffering of others, even if it was a family member.

As Waluigi gritted his teeth angrily, his expression of anger turned to one of shock when he noticed the contents of this piece of paper. Wario stopped laughing when he saw this before snatching the paper, shouting, "HAND IT OVER!!!!" Waluigi glaring angrily at the man.

Wario ignored this as he had the same expression Waluigi had. It was as if the heavens had blessed them. This piece of paper was none other than a treasure map. Upon reading this, coin signs appeared in Wario's eyes as he turned to his brother and explained that this was a perfect opportunity for them. The two would find this treasure together and keep it all for themselves.

But what did they have to do with this story? How was their search for treasure in any way relevant to Mario and Luigi's journey to save the kingdom? Furthermore, would the Mario Brothers succeed in their goal? Would Bowser mess things up for them before it was too late? Whatever the result, all five were braving many dangers to accomplish their goals and they would not give up until they succeeded.


End file.
